


April

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Over A Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny and Rafael find a memorable way to celebrate Sonny officially moving in.





	April

**Author's Note:**

> The usual thanks to my best friend for proof reading and trying to make sense of my mostly crazy ramblings that I string together to make stories but I also want to add a special thank you so here it goes. 
> 
> Thank you for everything you do for me. You have seen me at my worse but you have never once faltered to love and except me. You are the glue that helps keep me from falling apart. You help me celebrate my victories and help put me back together after my losses. You are one of the people I trust most and the one I tell everything to. I can never express how much you truly mean to me. I love and care for you more than I could even hope to put into words. So I guess we'll just have to settle for this, I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Thank you for everything you do and I love you.

There were boxes all over Rafael’s apartment and he didn’t know where the majority of his stuff was. He was not only making room in his apartment but in his everyday life. His boyfriend, Rafael felt ridiculous calling Sonny his boyfriend because they were both adults, was slowly moving into the apartment with him. He had asked Sonny to move in with him last month on their one year anniversary. Rafael was a romantic sap, sue him.

There wasn’t a ton left that Sonny had to move over to the apartment since most of his things had already somehow found their way over to the apartment that Rafael now called theirs. Rafael had been getting this soft smile on his face when he thought about the fact that the apartment was no longer solely his but theirs, he would of course deny this in public if ever asked.

After a long day in court Rafael came home to find that all of the boxes, ten of them last time he counted, were gone. For a moment he had the terrifying thought that Sonny had changed his mind and had packed everything of his up and left without a word to Rafael but upon closer inspection of the apartment he found that to be wrong. The book that Sonny had been reading in his spare time was still sitting on the coffee table in the living area, Sonny’s shoes were by the door, his gun and badge were on the small table next to the door along with his new key. He also remembered that Sonny had the extremely rare day off.

“Sonny,” he called while taking his own shoes off and setting his brief case on the same table that held the gun and badge.

“Bedroom,” was the answer Rafael got.

Rafael smiled softly to himself and then walked down the hall to their bedroom. Rafael loved the sound of that, just calling the apartment that he had barely lived in before Sonny theirs. Knowing that he had someone he loved, and that the person loved him, to come home to made him smile and made his heart stutter just a little. When he got to their bedroom Sonny was laying on his stomach, reading a book that Rafael thinks Amanda might have recommended to him, with his feet at the head of the bed. Rafael noted that his hair looked slightly damp, he probably took a shower not too long ago. Rafael also noticed that Sonny was only wearing sweatpants.

“Have you enjoyed your day off, mi sol?”

“It was good, though I couldn’t go back to sleep after you left. Can I just say that you are the best pillow I’ve ever had? But after a while I decided to just get up and finish unpacking my stuff. I am officially moved in so it’s going to be a hell of a lot harder to get rid of me now,” Sonny said as he moved so that he was sitting in the center of the bed.

Rafael rolled his eyes but smiled. “Believe me, I have no intention of even trying to get rid of you anytime soon.”

Sonny followed Rafael’s movements as he got out of his suit and into jeans (the first time Sonny had seen him in jeans he almost passed out because Rafael had looked so comfortable and so damn hot). “Hey Rafi.” Rafael hummed in response. “I love you,” Sonny said.

“I love you too, mi amor,” Rafael said and leaned over the bed to kiss Sonny. “Should we do something to celebrate you officially moving into our new home?”

“That depends. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, we could start with me getting you off over or on every piece of furniture in our apartment or we take it slow and you could ride me slowly until you are about to lose your mind from how close I’ll keep you to edge. Which do you want, cariño?”

Sonny blushed because he was already starting to get hard in his pants like a damn teenager. He couldn’t help it, not when Rafael used that voice. When Rafael used that voice, Sonny practically melted but he also felt like electricity was racing through him. Sonny thought about the two options Rafael was really giving him. The first one about making him cum so many times he would see stars by the end and the second one was about having him walk the razor’s edge until he just fell off the edge with the peace of mind knowing that Rafael would take care of him and bring him back to himself.

Both options were good and both would give him immense pleasure. The question Rafael was truly asking is what he could handle tonight and Sonny knew that he could say neither; say that he just wanted Rafael to fuck him hard and fast or he could tell him that he didn’t want to have sex tonight. He knew that if he said either of those things Rafael would comply with what he wanted, but that wasn’t the case. He wanted one of those but he wasn’t sure which one. “Dealer’s choice,” he finally said.

“Let’s go with the first option. You are so beautiful when you cum so let’s see how many times we can make you do it. What is our record? Two?”

“Yeah but we got a late start and needed get sleep for work the next day, in my defense.”

“No need to defend yourself, you aren’t on trial and even if you were none of this would be admissible. Where do you want to start?”

Sonny thought about if for a minute. “Kitchen and work our way back to bedroom and if we happen to call it a night in the living room we can sleep on the couch before getting ready for tomorrow. Then we can come home and you can finish what you started.”

Rafael laughed but was already leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Sonny pulled him down onto the bed, causing them both to laugh before continuing to kiss each other. Rafael was the one to pull back and just look at Sonny. “I love you,” he finally said. “You are one of the best things to happen to me, mi amor.”

The younger of the two men blushed. He loved when Rafael get sappy with him mainly because it didn’t happen too much. Sonny knew that Rafael wasn’t this open with many people. When he thought about it there were only a handful of people including himself. Lucia,Olivia, his grandmother, and himself. He was not easy to trust, never had been because of his father but especially after everything with Alejandro. Knowing that Sonny was one of the few that he trusted made Sonny’s stomach do summersaults.

“You’re not getting all soft on me, are you Rafa?”

Rafael’s soft smile turned into smirk. “Anything but soft,” Rafael said and sucked a hickey onto Sonny’s neck.

Sonny smiled and moved his hand to Rafael’s hard dick, still in his jeans. “Definitely not soft,” Sonny said with a matching smirk.

“Are we going to stay here all afternoon or move into the kitchen to begin?”

Sonny playfully rolled his eyes but they both stood and got each others pants and underwear off before Rafael practically dragged Sonny into the small kitchen. “How many do you think we can get out of you? Two? Three? Who knows, maybe four if we give you enough time.”

“If you don’t stop running your mouth soon it may be none,” Sonny retorted.

It was Rafael’s turn to roll his eyes but he said nothing. Sonny let himself be moved where Rafael wanted him. In the end he was positioned with his torso on the kitchen table and legs spread. The table was the only thing keeping Sonny from collapsing into a heap in the floor. He didn’t feel anything for a few minutes and was about to ask what was going on when he felt Rafael’s hands on his cheeks. The next thing he knew was that Rafael was spreading his cheeks and his mouth was on Sonny’s hole.

Rafael teased Sonny for a lot longer than necessary but neither of them were complaining. He slowly worked him open with his tongue and added a finger a few minutes later. Rafael was purposely avoiding Sonny’s prostate and they both knew it. On a one occasion, Rafael had gotten Sonny off with absolutely no stimulation to his dick or prostate. It had taken a long time and had been one of the most intense orgasms of Sonny’s entire life. He came so hard at the end that he had actually blacked out. They hadn’t done it since because Rafael almost had a damn heart attack even though Sonny assured him that he was fine. They had agreed not to do that again or anything too extreme without talking about limits and safe words but they still hadn’t gotten around to it.

Sonny’s entire body jolted forward when Rafael finally rubbed his finger over his prostate. Sonny let out an extremely loud moan that he would normally be embarrassed about if he actually cared at the moment. “Fuck,” he breathed after Rafael had stilled his finger directly on his prostate. “Rafi, god, move.” Sonny tried to push himself onto Rafael’s fingers but that just got him a soft swat on his ass.

“Be still,” was all Rafael said before continuing to work Sonny open. He added a second finger not long after that and made sure to keep pressure on Sonny’s prostate. By the time Rafael added a third finger Sonny was already about to lose it. Rafael watched as Sonny’s thighs started to shake and listened as he got more vocal. “Why are you hold back, mi sol? Let go,” Rafael said softly but with an authoritative edge.

In the end, that was what finally pushed Sonny over the edge for his first orgasm of the night. He loved taking orders and he loved Rafael’s voice so it didn’t surprise him that the two combined is what made him cum. “Jesus fucking christ, god, Rafi,” Sonny babbled along with a long sting of curse words as he came and slumped onto the table.

Rafael slowly and carefully withdrew his fingers and stood. “You did so good, Sonny. You were so perfect, do you want to keep going or call it a night?”

“I want to keep going. I can handle it.”

Rafael smiled at Sonny’s back and leaned down so that he was blanketing Sonny. He just kissed Sonny’s spine, shoulder blades, and the back of his neck while continuing to praise Sonny. They stayed that way for a long time until Rafael stood and also helped Sonny up. “Go to the living room and by the time I get there I want you laying on the couch with your legs spread, showing off your tight hole for me. Do you think you can do that, cariño?”

Sonny blushed but nodded. He knew that while he did what Rafael had asked, Rafael would be cleaning up his cum so neither of them would have to deal with it later. Sonny was in the position Rafael had asked him to be in when Rafael walked over to him. He knew that any embarrassment was completely worth it when Rafael gave him soft praise and took his place between Sonny’s spread legs like he belonged there.

“So beautiful,” he murmured. Sonny simply hummed in response. Rafael leaned forward so the head of his cock was pressed against Sonny’s loose hole but didn’t push in. “Ready?”

Rafael slowly pushed in when Sonny nodded his head. Rafael immediately found his prostate and hit it with almost every thrust. It didn’t take long for Sonny’s dick to become completely hard again. Rafael smirked when he saw that Sonny was already completely hard. He leaned forward and took one of Sonny’s nipples into his mouth and played with the other one.

Sonny was slowly starting to get closer the the edge already. After a while Rafael pulled back from his nipple and lightly blew on it and watched as Sonny shivered but his dick twitched. Rafael then focused his attention on Sonny’s other nipple. Sonny was so focused on Rafael’s mouth and dick that he didn’t realize that the hand that wasn’t rubbing and breaking his other nipple had moved from his hip to firmly grip his dick. Sonny’s entire body jolted as Rafael matched his thrusts with how he was stroking Sonny.

It didn’t take much longer before he was loudly moaning his release again. He didn’t cum as much but its was just as powerful if not more so than the first one. Rafael didn’t let up after Sonny came and he continued stroke Sonny’s cock, not letting him get completely soft again. Rafael did let go of his cock but continued to pound into him. Sonny was a moaning mess by the time Rafael finally pushed into him one more time before spilling into him.

Rafael pulled out and helped Sonny lower his legs before loosely wrapping his hand back around Sonny’s cock. Sonny shock for a moment, as if he had been shook and Rafael ceased him movements. “Too much? Do you want to stop, Sony?”

Sonny ached but in the best possible way and he honestly didn’t want to stop just yet. “No, I’m still good. I’ll tell you if I’m not,” he said and he was surprised at how breathless he was. Rafael nodded but didn’t look completely convinced until Sonny thrust his hips up into Rafael’s hand. Rafael smirked and then turned Sonny over so his ass was in the air.

Before Sonny could even form a complete thought, Rafael had his tongue in his ass again. It took Sonny a moment but he slowly realized that Rafael was eating his own cum out of Sonny. Sonny rested his head on his arms and just moaned. He could feel Rafael’s tongue working him open, much like he had on the kitchen.

Sonny’s entire body shook when he got close to a third orgasm. He tried to form the words, to tell Rafael that he was already so fucking close again, but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth form the words. In fact, the only sounds he seemed capable of currently making were whines and moans. Rafael noticed of course and pulled back, not touching Sonny at all.

“Can you stand up, mi sol,” Rafael asked and Sonny didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if his legs could actually hold his weight.

“Don’t know,” is all he could manage to get out. He wanted to elaborate at least a little more but he couldn’t. He hadn’t realized just how worked up Rafael’s tongue had gotten him.

Rafael watched his lover for a moment before reaching down and gently massaging his ass. “When I stop, will you try to stand? I’ll help you if you would like.” Sonny nodded and hummed. He would try to stand but knowing that Rafael was there to catch him just in case his legs did actually give out was extremely comforting. Rafael didn’t stop for a while. He knew that Sonny would stay hard but he also wanted him to relax some. “Do you think you can cum one more time?”

Yes, Sonny thought he could. “Yeah,” he finally croaked out. His throat slightly hurt from how long and how loudly he had been moaning.

Rafael stopped touching Sonny again but Sonny made no attempt to move just yet. He felt the couch move as Rafael stood up but he didn’t say anything. He was, most of the time, a patient man and he’d wait for Sonny for as long as it took. He would wait a lifetime for Sonny.

Sonny took a few moments before he gathered all of his strength and willpower and moved so he was standing. He felt like he had been chasing a perp with how his muscles complained with the movement. Rafael waited until Sonny steadied himself before placing a gently hand on the small of his back. They slowly walked back to their bedroom. Sonny practically collapsed onto the bed and Rafael just smiled. Rafael crawled onto the bed and between Sonny’s legs. Sonny’s dick was still half hard, much to Rafael’s amazement.

He smiled up at Sonny for a moment before leaning down and taking Sonny’s cock into his mouth. Sonny jerked and moaned but Rafael places his hands on Sonny’s hips to keep him stationary. It took an embarrassingly short time for Sonny to get completely hard for a third time in a little under three and a half hours.

Sonny let out an extremely colorful string of expletives as he came for a third time. His entire body shook with the force of it. Rafael had always known how to get the best orgasms out of him. Hell, he was pretty sure that Rafael had caused all of his top ten orgasms. He never thought that he would have someone who knew him as completely as Rafael knew him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a warm washcloth gently running over his stomach to clean the now dried cum. He hadn’t even noticed that Rafael had moved but now that he did know he felt cold without Rafael’s extra body heat. He made grabby hands at Rafael when he moved to go put the washcloth in the bathroom. “Shh, I’m right here, mi amor. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” Rafael said after he climbed back into bed with Sonny.

Sonny fell asleep almost instantly. He felt safe and protected when he had Rafael with him. While Rafael didn’t fall asleep instantly, he did fall asleep quickly. He simply felt like the luckiest man in the world because Sonny loved him. He knew that no matter what might happen he would love him for the rest of his life. He couldn’t imagine his life without him and he was thankful that he didn’t need to.


End file.
